


Puzzling

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Gen, Pre-Canon, Toys, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R finds something puzzling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Rubiks Cube."

R considered the small object on the floor. It was multi-colored, and it stirred a familiar memory deep in his brain. He wasn't sure why, but he remembered this object. He picked it up and stared at it. There were small, colorful squares on all sides, and he knew that those were somehow important.

He had felt this before, once or twice, and he had always shoved the feeling aside, but this time R considered it. He was hungry, and couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, but this little thing - cube! cube! - this little cube was important somehow. If he could only rememb- Outside, someone snarled, and R spun around, nostrils flaring.

_Food._

oOo

Hours later, back at the airport, R stuck his hand into his hoodie pocket, and it encountered something unexpected. Pulling it out, he discovered the small, colorful cube. This was important, he remembered, and he should hold on to it.

Cradling the cube, R began to look for a safe place to stash his new treasure.


End file.
